German patent document DE 199 10 596 describes triggering restraint means as a function of vehicle dynamics data. Such data from, e.g., an ESP system can be used.
German Patent document DE 101 49 112 discloses a method for determining a triggering decision for restraint means in a vehicle, which method makes a triggering decision as a function of a float angle, a transverse vehicle velocity, and the vehicle tilt angle. The maximally achievable vehicle tilt angle is characterized by way of a transverse vehicle acceleration and/or a transverse vehicle velocity. An occupant detection system can additionally be used.